The Golden Light
by Sailor Star Jupiter
Summary: What happens when Dariens sister knows about the new enemy and nobody else does? Will the scouts get killed because of it? Will she face the consecences?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
It was the silver millennium, the year 1000. Everywhere you looked on the moon people were lying dead. The moon kingdom was getting torn apart. The only people alive were Prince Edmund, Princess Serenity and Queen Serenity. Prince Edmund had come to the moon to say good-bye to his love, Serenity. "Serenity, you are the love of my life and I will never forget you. I hope in future lives we will meet again." He said to her. "Oh Edmund, I will never forget you either. I love you." Their lips touched in one final kiss, a kiss of good bye. When their lips separated they were blasted with dark energy. They too died. "Luna, Artemis, you are my trusted advisers and I want you to find my dear Princess Serena and protect her. Your other mission is to find the sailor scouts and fight whatever evil comes upon you." Queen Serenity said. Holding the silver crystal, Queen Serenity used her reaming strength to send Luna, Artemis, Princess Serenity, Prince Edmund and the sailor scouts to 1,000 years in the future.................  
  
* 1,000 years later *  
  
"Serena, your going to be late for school!" Her mom yelled to her. Serena got dressed and ran down stairs and out the door. "Bye mom!" She yelled. Running down the street she ran into Darien. "Well, this isn't a surprise. I bet your late for school again, as always". Darien said. "Can't you ever leave me alone!" Serena said angrily. Then she ran off to school.   
  
* during lunch *  
  
"And he always is making fun of you?" Amy asked Serena. "Ya. He really gets on my nerves!" Serena replied. 'I wonder if he gets that strange feeling I get when I'm around him.' Serena thought to herself. "Well, now you know what I think about that." Amy said. "Were you talking to me?" Serena asked her friend. "I said I think he likes you." Amy replied. "As if!. If he wasn't so mean to me and he did like me that would be a good thing. But he's always mean to me so that will never happen........... although, no that can't be right. Do you get a strange feeling when your around me? Like, we've had a past life together. I get that feeling when I'm with Mina, Lita Raye and Darien. You could be right, but I hope your not." Serena said. Ddddiiiiiinnnnnggggg! "There's the bell, see you later Amy!" Serena waved good bye to her friend and Amy waved back.   
  
* in the park *   
  
Artemis was walking in the park when he saw an old friend, someone he hadn't seen in 1,000 years."Luna!" He cried as he ran up to his old cat friend. "Hi Artemis, It's been a long time." Luna said happily. "Luna, I have found all the inner scouts, except for one....... Sailor Moon. And we still have yet to find the prince and princess. But now that your here you can help me look." Artemis said. Then Mina, Lita, Amy, Serena and Raye walked into the park. "Hi, Artemis, so this is where you went!" Mina said. "The way you talk it sounds like he can understand you." Serena said to Mina. "Well, he's smarter than you think." Mina replied. "All right, now you really made it sound like he can understand you!" Serena replied. But Mina didn't answer. "I know! Why don't we go to the arcade?!" Lita asked trying to change the subject. "Ok!" Everyone but Serena and Lita said together. "I don't know......... Darien might be there......" Serena said quietly. "You, not wanting to go to the arcade?!?!?!" Raye said surprised. "Well....... OK. Lets go." Serena replied. At the arcade, as usual Darien was there talking to Andrew. When Darien heard people walk in he looked to see who it was and looked at Serena and turned his head as if to say "Oh, it's just you.". "Yah, I'm happy to see you to." Serena muttered to herself. "Why do you hate him so much?" Raye asked. "Me hate him?! He's the one who hates me. He allways calls me meatball head and dumb and a klutz and stupid and" "We get the point!" Lita, Mina and Raye said but Amy was to interested in her book to notice. "What?" Amy said suprised in the sudden change in volume.   
  
* one hour later *  
  
"It's getting late. I should be going home." Serena said good bye to her friends and went out the door. She was surprised to see a black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead waiting by the door. "Hi, kitty. What are you doing here?" Serena asked. 'I get a strange feeling from her. Almost like we've met before. Could she be the one?' Luna thought to herself. Luna turned and ran away to consult with Artemis. 'What a weird cat' Serena thought.   
  
*in Amy's house*  
  
Amy picked up the phone in her room and dialed Lita's number. There was a vioce on the other end. "Hello?" "Hi Lita, It's me, Amy." "Hi Amy." "I was thinking about Serena." "Yah, what about her?" "I think we should tell her about the sailor scouts, you know, who we are." There was silence on the other line for a little while. "I don't know......... We should ask Mina and Raye first." "Ok, well, I have to go. Bye." "Bye." Amy hung up the phone and sighed. "If we ask them then we have to ask Luna and I know she'll say no, Even if we just tell one person. And breaking the news to her right away like that could be sudden and frighten her." Amy looked at the clock on her wall. "Good, I still have an hour longer to study before bed."   
  
*the next day*  
  
The next day, Serena was late for school, as usual. She ran around the corner and into Darien. "Don't you ever watch where your going? Oh, I forgot, you can't go one day with out running into someone at least once." Darien said. Without another word Serena turned and ran towards the school. 'Something about that girl.........' Darien thought. As Serena approached her school out of nowhere came a girl with long, pink hair up in a high pony tail. She had bangs, styled like Serena's. She looked to be about 18. "Are you the keeper of the goldn light?!" The girl hissed. "What is the golden light? Why would I have it!" Serena asked. "Shut up and give it to me.... or else....... face the concecinces!" Was the girl's reply. Then she blasted Serena with dark energy. As Serena screamed in pain the sailor scouts, Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter ran to where Serena was to see their new enemy. "We are the sailor scouts, here to right your wrongs!" All the scouts shouted in unison. "So prepare to die!" Added sailor Venus.   
"Mercury bubbles...... BLAST!!!  
"Spremume thunder......... CRASH!!!!"  
"Mars fire........ EGNIGHT!!!!"  
"Venus crescent beam.......... SMASH!!!"  
The enemy seemed unharmed by all the attacks. "You think you can get away that easy! Well, you have another thing coming!" She said as she blasted the sailor scouts. Darien fell to his knees, hunched over in pain. "Who are you!" He shouted. "I am Celena, the soon to be dominator of this planet you call home, Earth!" She cackled. "You will never take over this planet, not whille the sailor scouts are here!" sailor Jupiter said. 'Wow, the sailor scouts, I wish I could be like them, smart and pretty. They always get all the fun unlike me. Nothing exciting ever happens in my life.' Serena thought to herself as she looked away from the fight. Luna and Artemis walked up to see what the commotion was all about and the first thing they noticed was Darien, on his knees still hurt from the attack that never hit him. "He seems to have a connection to Earth, he doesn't look like he got blasted but he looks in serious pain." Luna whispered to Artemis. Maybe your right Luna, but how will we know if he's the one? We can't go up to him and just start talking. I have a feeling this is just the beginning." Artemis replied. 


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter 2  
*Tomorrow, Valentine's day*  
  
Since Valentines day fell on a Saturday the five friends were going to the arcade. Serena had received a bouquet of roses and was carrying them as she walked. Darien saw her and for some reason wanted to be nice to her, but he ignored this feeling. "I bet you bought thoose roses for yourself so no one would feel sorry for you." Darien snickered. "Oh, yah well, I bet you didn't get one Valentine! At least I got one. There was a voice from behinde them. "Happy Valentine's day, Darien." "Hi Lauren." He replied as he walked towards the girl. She looked the same age as him and looked almost the same too. The only difference was her hair, it was long, about the same length of Mina's. "It's been a long time......" Darien's voice trailed off. "Yah, too long...." Her voice sounded like a cross between Raye's, Serena's and Amy's. "Oh. I just remembered something! I have to go. Bye!" Lauren said as she ran out the door. Artemis and Luna stood watching from the doorway. "I sense something from thoose two. But I know the prince and princess aren't brother and sister." Luna whispered to Artemis. "You don't know their related." Artemis replied but Luna didn't answer. She just turned and walked away. "Come on, we have to follow her." Luna said whille running towards her. Off in the distance she heard a voice call "Earth Power!" A sailor scout appeared, her face coved by a shadow. The enemy from the day before, Celena appeared. "You again! I thought I got rid of you! You could have joined me! We could have ruled together by you chose to fight me so a fight you will get!" Celena said before blasting the sailor scout, who dodged the attack easily. "Earth.... Blizzard...... BLAST" The sailor scout shouted. A huricane of ice came charging at Celena. The attack hit and she dissapeared yelling "You'll pay for that!" Then she was gone. The scout looked around to make sure no one was looking and detransformed herself. Then she ran off. Luna and Artemis looked at each other and nodded then ran after her. They tried to follow but got lost and ended up at the arcade. As they went up to the entrance they saw Serena walk out and head towards the pool. 'Perfect.' She thought. No one was at the pool when she got there. Serena decided to face her fears of the high dive and walked shaking with fear up to the diving bored. As she reached the top she looked down at the blue water. "Here goes........." She said to herself and jumped but on the way down hit her head on the diving bored. The pain stabed her and she hit the water unprepared to swim. Her head throbbed and she was gasping for breath but just inhaled water. She coughed and felt darkness take over her. She sunk to the bottom of the pool, where she was, 12 feet deep. Darien walked out of the boys' locker room and walked up to the edge of the pool. He saw Serena on the bottom of the pool but did not know who it was. He jumped into the deep end and swam down to the bottom where Serena was. He now could see it was Serena. Wasting no time he picked her up and swam to the top and over to the side of the pool. He got out carrying her and laid her down gently on the ground next to the pool. he placed 2 fingers on her neck and found she was still alive, barley. Darien hesitated and made sure no one was around he did CPR on Serena. After a couple times Serena started to cough and opened her eyes. "w- what happened?" Serena asked. "You hit your head." Darien answered. "Why did you save me?" Serena asked. "I was the first one to see you. I wouldn't just leave you there..... Can you stand? I'll take you to my apartment and you can call your partents and tell them where you are." Darien said. "I think so...." Serena said weakly as she tried to stand but then fell back down again. Darien stoud up and reached out his hand which Serena accepted and he helped her up. "I.......... never thought of you as nice..... until now." Serena said embarrassed. He turnd his head away from Serena's. "I don't have many friends. And I don't have my parents to talk to." Darien said and turned back to Serena. "What happened to you parents?" Serena asked not sure she wanted to know. Darien looked at the ground. "They were killed when I was five. In a car crash." "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Serena said in a sad whisper. Darien felt tears but he didn't want o cry in front of Serena. He blinked the tears away and acted like nothing was wronge. "Come on. My apartment's just across the street." Darien said as he wrapped his towel around Serena. The two of them walked side by side to the door. Before they ot to the door Amy walked in with her bathing suit on carrying a towel. She looked confused, probably because Serena and Darien weren't yelling at each other. Serena held the towel against her and follow Darien as he lead the way to his aprtment. When they got to it and went inside the first thing Serena noticed was all the books. "What are you studying to go to collage for?" "I want to be a doctor." Darien replied. Serena stared into his dreamy blue eyes and almost didn't hear his answer. 'He's soooo hot. What am I saying?! I bet he has tons of girls after him. Why would he go for a girl like me?' Serena thought as Darien started to speak to her. "I'm going to go change. I'll be right back. You can sit down, you don't have to stand." He said gesturing to couch. He walked out of the room into the bathroom and Serena sat down on the couch still thinking about him. A little whille later Darien walked back into the room walked up to her. "Do you want me to take you home now?" "Yes." She answered quietly looking at the ground. She stood up, still holding the towel. "Can I have my towel back?" Darien asked. She handed him the towel which he put in the bathroom. They walked out to Darien's car but before they got in Celena appeared. She faced Serena. "You must have the golden light! I've felt strong energy coming from you!" Celena said while sticking her hand out at Serena. A bright pink light came out of her hand and hit Serena. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground. A small white ball with a mysterious white light coming off of it came out of Serena's chest. "Darn! She's not the one! but her light will help our plan. It has a strange energy coming from it." Celena said as she started to walk away. Darien ran up to her and tried to take it but she just shoved him out of the way. "Out of my way foolish boy!" Celena said gettin angrier by the minute. "Everyone has their own light. It may not be gold but everyone has one. Our goal is to turn dark ones, like yours pure!" A sailor scout in the shadows said. Sailor Venus stepped forward. "I'm Sailor Venus, and I'm here to right your wrongs!" Three other scouts stepped forward, Sailors Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. "And we are the Sailor scouts!" All four scouts said together. "Well there's a big threat!" Celena said laughing.   
Mars....... Fire...... Egnight!!!!!!!  
The strength of the attack surprised Celena and she dropped the glowing ball. "Noooo!!!!!" Sailor Venus shouted and ran for the ball. Good thing she was the best player on her volleyball team otherwise she might not have caught it. "You'll pay for that!" Celena shouted. Another scout appeared. "I'm Sailor Earth, the pretecter of this planet and I won't let you get away with this Celena!" Sailor Earth's main color onher sailor suit was light blue, the other being light green. "Gie it up Sailor Earth! My power is much greater than yours!" Celena replied. She closed her eyes and a force field appeared around her. She held her hands in cicle and in between it a black ballapeared giving off a black light. Celena opened her eyes and Sailor Earth fell to the ground. Sailor Earth's light, which was slightly golden and pure appeared and the ball started growing smaller, the light from it getting fainter. Sailor Venus returned Serena's light back to her and she started to open her eyes, shocked to see the battle before her. Darien walked over to her and kneeled beside her. "Darien, what happened?" Serena whispered. "Shhh. Save your strength." Darien replied to her. At this point Sailor Earth's light could barley be seen. The strange thing was as her light disappeared Celena's light got bigger and darker. When Sailor Earth light disappeared Celena smiled. "Now only to find the other half of the golden light." Sailor Earth detransformed, reviling Lauren. Darien, shocked to see his sister, left Serena to see if Lauren was all right. He kneeled before her and she spoke to him, not opening her eyes. "Darien, don't let her get you. Her powers are strong. You have the halve she is looking for. Don't let her get you, you must save Earth. Must....... save....... Earth........." Her voice trailed off. The only way to save her was to get her light back, before it was too late and to find the prince and princess. It was their only hope to save the Earth. 


	3. Default Chapter

Chapter 3  
  
Darien, still kneeled down closed his eyes and concentrated. His light, also a light golden color appeared. It got smaller as another tiny one appeared. When they were the same size one went into him and the other into his sister. Darien slowly opened his eyes afraid his plan had failed which ment he was left weak and his sister had died, but it was soon over looked. Lauren slowly opened her eyes and looked at Darien. "I feel so weak." She said so only he could hear her. "What happened? Is Celena gone?" "Shhh. you need to rest." Darien replied, his words gentle yet firm. Lauren could tell Darien felt weak as well. "She didn't attack you, did she? How long was I out?" Her questions kept coming but Darien didn't hear any more from that point on. His mind was on something else. Lauren, who was trying to sit up found she didn't have as much strength as she thought. Darien, with some trouble got up and walked over to where Serena was still standing. Serena looked hurt, and confused, her eyes sad. "Darien I thought that......" She didn't finish thought she didn't have to. Darien understood. "Serena, it can still work out, if you haven't noticed, which is probably why your confused, Lauren is my sister." Darien was begining to see why she got such bad grades in school. "I want it to work out. Darien, I want to be with you. I've always been afraid to tell you that because I thought you hated me." Serena said whille looking at the ground. "Serena, I've never hated you. I want to be with you to, but we're different. To different..... You wouldn't understand." He looked away from her. Not wanting to cause heart break, not wanting to see the tears. "Darien, I...." Serena choked and ran away crying. "You've always been the one to cause heart break. And you wonder why you have so few friends. I should go talk to her....." Darien turned to see Lauren, her eyes sad. She looked like she knew something he didn't. And she did. "We're to different. She doesn't know anything! She doesn't need to! Know body does!" He didn't want to yell at his sister but it was all to complicated. The more her wanted her the more he told himself it wouldn't work. "Why don't you tell her?" Lauren whispered. "I know it's hard. It was hard for me to, but in the end you'll be glad you did." Serena, who was ease dropping in a near by bush struggled to her what they were saying. Luna walked up to her, now sure what her and Artemis thought about her had been correct. She walked behind Serena and pawed her leg gently to get her attention. Serena turned around thinking it was a person, surpirsed to see a cat. "My name is Luna, your gardein. Me and my friend Artemis have been looking for you for a long time, but we finally found you. You are the heroine known as Sailor Moon, protecter of the moon princess. This is yours." Luna pointed with her paw to a heart shapped locket on the ground. "To tranform into Sailor Moon whenever there is trouble you say 'Moon Prism Power'. You must not share this information with anyone except the other scouts: Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter, who are your friends: Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita. You must take this seriously and always fight whatever evil forces come." Serena, shocked by the fact she was Sailor Moon and also shocked because Luna could talk, thought she was dreaming. She pinched herself and surprised by the fact that it hurt, told Luna to follow her as she walked home, asking all kinds of questions to her new cat friend. When they got to Serena's house Luna had Serena use her communicator and told her to call Amy. When Amy picked up and her face appeared on the screen Serena thought it was the coolest thing. "Amy, I need you to come over to my house. Now. You'll have to climb in my window so my mom doesn't know you're here." Serena said. "Serena, how did you get-" But Amy was cut off by Serena. "There's no time for that. Just get here as fast as you can." Serena turned off Amy and called Raye to tell her what she told Amy. After she had called all the scouts Serena sat painterly on her bed waiting for her friends to show. When her friends came and were standing in her room she took out the locket she had received from Luna. "Moon Prism Power!" Serena shouted hoping she got the words right. All the scouts looked in shock as Sailor Moon stood in front of them. The scouts looked at eachother and nodded, then said their lines that made them transform.  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
After everyone was transformed, Serena just smiled and nodded. 'After all,' She thought. 'I'm probably dreaming any ways. No use getting excited over spilt milk. No, thats not right! I'm starting to get like Mina!'   
  
* outside Darien's apartment *  
  
A dark gray cat with a gold crescent on it's head walked up to Lauren. "Lunar." Lauren said quietly as she bent over to pick up the cat. Lauren smiled. "This is my cat, Lunar." She said to Darien. Lauren looked at Lunar and they both nodded. "Darien," Lunar said. "I have been watching you and now I am sure you are the one we are looking for. You are the prince of Earth, Prince Edmund. I have been looking for you for a long time and I am so glad I have finally found you. The Earth is in danger and we need your help to stop the darkness from taking over the Earth. You and Lauren's life's depend on it." Shockd by a talking cat and finding out he was a prince, he had a million questions, but decided on one for now. "Why does my life depend on it?" "Darien, we are connected to the Earth, thats why we hold the Earth's most powerful weapon, the golden light. If the Earth gets taken over we will die. I don't know why but thats just the way it is. I'm sure you have alot more questions, I did to, but I think right now we should get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow you can tell Serena about your past." Lauren smilled at the last part, knowing it would make her brother mad that she said that. He gave her a warning look and she just giggled and they walked to Darien's apartment.  
  
* inside *  
  
"My coach is a hide-a-bed. I'll sleep on it tonight and we can swich tomorrow. You take the bed." Darien said to Lauren. "No, it's OK. I can go back to my hotel, it's not that far. I can walk there. It's only an mile. Don't worry about it." Lauren said as she started to head towards the door. "I can drive you. You don't have to walk" Darien said. "You've done enough for me already. You gave up part of your life for me. I can't thank you enough. Lauren replied. She looked at the ground and started to whisper. "I never should have come here. I've just caused you to risk your life for me. I'm sorry." "Don't be. Lauren, You're all I've got and I don't want to lose you to. Driving you there wont be a problem." Darien looked her in the eyes and she smiled slightly. "OK." She replied and they headed to the car. The ride to Lauren's hotel was quiet and the two didn't speak at all except when they got there and Lauren said "Thank you.". When Darien got back to his apartment he went to bed immediately. He dreamt he was in a beautiful garen and everywhere there were roses bushes. Waiting for him was a princess in a long white gown. She smiled when she saw him and walked over to him. "Serenity." He said to her. Unlike usual he said it with out a smile but in a worried tone. He looked at the ground and forced his next words to come. "There's going to be a war." "No! No..... " The girl known as Serenity said as she sat down on a bench trying not to cry. "I'll never see you again." Serenity put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. "My love," He started. "I love you and even if there is a war I will still love you." He put one of his hands on her shoulder and looked into her blue eyes. She looked up at him. "Edmund," she said to him. So that was his name, Edmund. "I think I hear someone coming. You should go." She turned her head away from him and cried harder. Luna ran out into the garden. "Edmund," She said breathlessly. "It's not safe for you to be here any longer. I'm sorry, but you must leave." Luna saw the tears streamng from Serenity's eyes and felt mad at herself for making him leave. "Good bye my princess. Until we meet again. I will remember you always." Edmund kissed Serenity gently and walked away. Serenity's eyes were now red from tears and she ran inside crying. Darien woke up breathing hard from how real the dream was and felt. It all felt so familiar. He heard a quiet meow and looked down to see Lunar. "I'm sorry," She said. "I had to make you remember, I didn't think it would have that much affect on you." Little did she know it had affected some one else as well. 


	4. Default Chapter

Chapter 4  
  
Lunar looked up at Darien with sad green eyes. "I never should have bothered. I'm so sorry to have hurt you." Lunar started to run away. "Lunar, Wait." Darien said as he went after the cat. When he caught up to Lunar he said: "Lunar, when you did that, I felt something. It was almost like a memory. I didn't want there to be a war on Earth or to hurt Serenity's feelings. I wanted to ask you though, why weren't you there?" "I was on Earth, trying to get them to stop the war. I told everyone the people on the moon were our friends but they wouldn't listen. They told me I was wrong. They said I was a softy." Tears were beginning to form in Lunar's eye's. "I don't think your a softy, Lunar. If you were you wouldn't have given me that memory." Darien replied. "Not all the memories are that sad. Here, close your eye's and concentrate." Darien closed his eye's and the gold crescent on Lunar's head started to glow and a memory came to Darien's head. It was in the throne room and his mom and dad, a least that's who he thought it was were standing near him. Serenity was standing across from him. On the other side of Serenity was her mother, Queen Serenity. Edmund looked like he was only about 12 and Serenity looked about 10. Serenity giggled. "Come on Edmund! I'll show you around the kingdom!"Serenity ran out of the room with Edmund running after. They went out of the palace into a garden full of rose bushes. Serenity made sure it was safe to talk. "Our parents talk alot. Mom told me your parents are friends of hers." Serenity was sitting on a bench swinging her legs. Edmund laughed and sat down next to her. "So, what's it like on Earth?" Serenity turned to face him. "Not much different than here. The flowers are just as pretty." Edmund said. "Mom said there's going to be a war between here and Earth. I don't want there to be. I want to see you again." Serenity said shyly. The memory stopped and Darien opened his eyes. "Lunar, am I Edmund?" Darien asked and though he was expecting it he was still shocked when Lunar said "yes" with controlled excitement in her voice.   
  
* in Lita's apartment *   
  
The inner senshi were all at Lita's studying for a test. Serena's blank look returned to normal. "It happened again. I think I need a break from studying." "Come on Serena, you allways need a break from studying. You never stay the whole time." Raye complained. "You know, Raye's right. You never stay the whole time but I think you do deserve a break." Amy said while shooting a warning glance at Raye. Serena got up and walked away. When she got to the door she turned and said "I'll see you later." to her friends and walked out the door. She decided to go to the park since it always made her feel so calm. When she got to the park she saw Darien, a gray cat close behind. She walked up to him, afraid to hear the words again that broke her heart. "Hi Darien," She said as she walked up to him. She decided not to mention the previous night. "Is this your cat?" "Ya, her name is Lunar." Darien said as he bent down to pick up his cat. When Lunar was in Darien's arms Serena studied the cat. At the sight of the crescent moon that glinted in the sun, her knees went weak. She remembered something that had gone almost unnoticed. In her second creepy dream she had, she had noticed something by Edmund's feet. It was hard to tell what it was but it almost looked like a cat. She recalled how much Edmund looked like Darien, how the cat's fur was the same color of Lunar's. Darien's voice broke the silence. "Are you OK Serena?" "I.... yes. I'm fine." Serena replied, realizing she had been lost in thought for a couple minutes staring at the cat. "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. It's just...... my past is so, lonely. I only had one friend and he moved after a year." Darien turned his head away, not wanting sympathy. "I didn't know. How sad..... You told me your parents died but I didn't know that it would be so sad, I mean because you had your sister." Serena, who now understood why he was alone most of the time. "Darien," She said quietly. "I'll be your friend." He turned his head back and looked into her eyes. "But, we're different. I'm two years older than you....." His voice trailed off. He knew it couldn't, and wouldn't work. 'Why do I feel so strange?' The memory of Edmund and Serenity talking, when they were younger came to his mind, when something hit him on the head. He looked to the ground to see what it was but before he got the chance, somethnig heavier fell on him and Serena. Was it........ Yes! It was! It was two little girls. They both had pink hair, one had it in a high pony tail, and the other was in two pointy meatballs. The girls got up and hugged each other, scared at where they now where. The two little girls looked to be about 5 or 6 years old. The two girls got up off the ground and looked at Darien. The one with the pigtails spoke first."My name is Rini and I'm looking for Darien Chiba, do you know him?" "That's me." Darien looked at Rini. Then the girl with the pony tail spoke. "Then I guess you know Lauren." Serena looked up at Darien. Did he know something she didn't? There was a soft meow and the girls looked down to see Lunar. "Lunar!" The girl with the pony tail cried as she bent down to pet the cat. Lunar, now freaked out because a girl she had never seen before knew her. Lunar started to back away and found she had nowhere to back away to. "What's the matter Lunar? Afraid to talk to me?" Rini kneeled next to the cat. Lunar debated whether to talk or not. "I.......... Who are you?" Lunar said, forgetting Serena was there. Serena, now entirely freaked out because Lunar could talk, just like Luna, had started to back away. "My name is Kathryn." The girl with the pony tail said. "You should know that, Lunar." There was a shout from behind them and they turned to see Celena. "Get out of here! You'll get hurt!" Darien yelled at the girls. The girls, frightened, tried to run away from Celena but she sent out dark energy that caght them in a force feild. They screamed in fright and tryied to run out of the force feild but the big black dome shocked them. "Helped me!!" They screamed. Serena hesitated and looked at Darien. She had to save them. "Moon... Prism......... POWER!!!!" Serena shouted and she began to transform. When Serena was done transforming the other scouts were already there. Serena, now Sailor Moon started to get scared. She knew she had a power, all the other scouts did but she had no idea what it was. She started to get scared, knowing there was nothing she could do. "I..... Don't know what to do..." Sailor Moon started to cry. "There's nothing I can do... I'm a failure. I don't desurve this honor." Sailor Moon started to cry harder. A man in a tuxedo walked in front Sailor Moon and kneeled next to her. "Sailor Moon, look into your heart and find the warrior within you. It is your destiny." The strange man said. "Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked as she stopped crying. "I am Tuxedo Mask." He said after he stood up. Sailor Moon stood up and wipped the tears from her eyes. Then something came to her. "Moon........ Tiara........ MAGIC!!" She shouted as she threw her tiara at the dome. The dome broke to pieces and fell to the ground, then disintegrated. Rini and Kathryn ran to Sailor Moon and she hugged them tightly. "Rini, Kathryn, I'm so glad your safe." She said after she let them go. She felt a strange love for these girls, even though she had just only met them. "Thank you mama."Rini said. "Mama? I don't know where you can from but you must have a very caring mother and father." Sailor Moon looked at Celena. "I must leave you now." She said as she ran towards Celena then stopped in front of her ready to attack. "Moon....... Tiar-" But her attack was cut short by a blast from Celena. "You really think you can beat me?!" Celena shouted as she shoved Sailor Moon to the ground. "Hey! You can't get away that easy!" Sailor Venus shouted as she and the other scouts ran up to where Sailor Moon was. "Watch me!!" Celena shouted as she shot web at them. The web hit them and, losing their balance, they fell to the ground. There was a shout from behind them.   
"World Shaking!!!!"   
And then there was another one.   
"Deep Submerge!!!"  
The attacks formed one and sliced the web. Celena, now scared, dissappeared. Sailor Moon started to open her eyes and found the other scouts helping her up. "Thank you, everyone." She said once she was standing again. Rini walked up to her. "I'm from the future. The daughter of Neo Queen Serenity, you mama and King Edmund, Darien." But where had Kathryn gone? Who's daughter was she? 


	5. Default Chapter

disclaimer: sailor moon doesn't blong to me and evn sertent patrs of this story don't because they're quotes.  
I hope you enjoy my story. I've had all theese great ideas for a long time. Please tell me if you think I should write a secail. Sorry I haven't writen anything in my first four chapters. I guesse I forgot because this is my first story that I've put out and fanfiction.net  
  
Chapter 5  
* in fromt of Serena's house *  
  
Darien had dropped Serena off at her house after the fight. Darien was trying to hide his feelings for her but at least he was being nice to her. Serena sighed as she opend the door to her house. 'Oh Darien, I just don't know what to do. My feelings for you, for some reason are so strong. I feel as if I know you already.' Serena thought to hersel as she walked inside her house. There was a voice from behind her and she jumped at the sound. "Mama, can I sleep with you tonight?" It was Rini. Serena put her hand on Rini's shoulder. "Sure, come on." Serena whispered as she lead the way to her room. 'What am I going to tell mom when she finds out?' Though Serena knew her mom wouldn't mind she couldn't help but worry.   
  
* the next morning *   
  
Serena woke up to find Rini shaking her. "There's a strange lady in your room! I think it's the lady that attacked us!" Rini whispered to Serena. Serena sat up and looked around her room and saw Celena. Serena cried out in surprise and took out her communicator. She started to call Amy when Celena shot web out and grabbed the communicator away from her. Serena, who was now really scared, started to transform. "Moon... Prism...... Hey! give that back!" Serena shout as her locket was taken from her. Celena just merely laughed. "You think it's that easy do you?! That just like that you can get away and save Earth?! Well, you don't know how wrong you are!" Celena blasted Serena with dark energy and she flew aginst the wall. Serena cried out as pain shot through her body. Then Rini remembered something her mom had told her. "When ever there is trouble, take out this and say: Moon prism power." She missed her mom so much and she blinked away a tear. Rini took out the locket her mom had givin her. "Moon..... Prism........ POWER!!!!" Rini shouted. Rini had transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon. "I'm Sailor Chibi Moon, the champion of justice! And on behalf of the future moon, I shall punish you! Pink... sugar..... heart........ ATTACK!!!!" The attack was anything but powerful, but it gave them enough time for the other scouts to show up. "Oh no! Serena's in trouble! We have to do something!" Sailor Mercury said. "Supreme........ Thunder...... CRASH!!!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. But the lightning did nothing. I hit Celena, but she seemed just to consume the power of the attack. The scouts all gasped in shock. Serena started to open her eyes. She felt very weak, but she knew she must help her friends. Serena started to sit up and found she couldn't. She was tied to something. Once she looked around, she wasn't even in her room anymore. And Serena was right, she wasn't in her room.  
  
* Serena's room *   
  
The scouts stopped fighting, which they were losing badly to, to see Serena not there. With all the scouts there, Celena, for some reason resisted the urge to blast them. Then it struck her, sever pain. She bent forward, trying to make the pain go away but her plan failed. She tried to blast the scouts but it wouldn't work. There was no dark energy, no pain for the scouts. Was Celena only hurting herself? Clena, getting, angry disappeared. At least she captured Serena whille the scouts were distracted. Her only hope was that Serena had what she wanted.   
  
* that afternoon *  
  
Darien was walking in the park with Lunar on his shoulder. Luna was also walking in the park, looking at the ground. 'Serena still hasn't figured out thoose dreams she has been getting are memories, her memories. The Earth is going to b taken over unless we can find the other four scouts and the silver crystal.' Luna's thoughts ended as she looked up to see Darien. 'Prince Edmund?' Luna thought as she studied him closer. Lunar turned her head to see Luna staring at her. Lunar jumped off Darien's shoulder and came face to face with Luna. Darien stopped walking and turned around to see the cats staring at each other. Lunar and Luna slowly walked up to one another and continued to stare. Their crescent moons started to glow and they ran away. Luna ran into a bush and Lunar ran behind Darien. The two cats eyed each other suspiciously. 'I feel as if I know her.' Luna and Lunar thought. Luna then started to get really suspicious when she heard Lunar say something to Darien. Luna walked closer to Lunar and whispered "Lunar?" Lunar, startled because Luna knew her name almost jumped. "Luna?" She then replied. The cats ran to each other and Luna said, "I'm so glad I found you." "Me too, Luna." Lunar replied, smiling.   
  
* where Serena is *  
  
Serena wiggled, trying to undue the rope that help her captive. But her plan back fired and only made the rope tighter. It was hard to see in the dark room but she thought their was someone next to her. She turned her head and saw, at least she thought she saw, two girls who were unconscious. They looked a little older than her and, wait, they were wearing sailor suits! For a slight moment, she felt happy, there were more than six scouts! But her happiness turned to fear as she realized, they to had been captured. The one closest to her started to open her eyes. She had shoulder length hair, slightly wavy, but it was hard to tell what color. The girl turned her head and saw Serena. "Who... Who are you?" Serena whispered, surprised at the sound of her voice. The girl was anything but friendly. "I'm not about to tell you." The girl said as she turned her head. "But, your a sailor scout." Serena said. The girl didn't answer, instead, she gently shook the girl next to her. "Uranus," She whispered. "Wake up." The second girl, known now as Sailor Uranus started to open her eyes. Celena walked into the room. Uranus's eyes turned hard. "Don't bother trying to escape. It could get ugly." Celena said as she pressed a button on a remote she was holding. The ropes got even tighter, almost cutting off circulation. "What do you want with us!?" Serena shouted. "Isn't it obvious? I want your pure white light!" Celena laughed. "And I'm going to get what I want and there's nothing you an do about it!" "We're not going to let you do that!" Celena turned around and standing there were five scouts, only two of which Serena recognized as Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Earth. One looked about 18 and had long hair. Another looked about 13 and had shoulder lengh hair. The other was the same age as Rini and had her hair in a high pony tail. "Let them go right now!" The pony tail girl shouted at Celena. "Such strong words for such a little girl." Celena chuckled. "Urrrrrrrrrr! I'll get you for that!! Waterfall......... SPLASH!!!" The girl with the pony tail said as she hit Celena with a waterfall. Celena just laughed. "Your silly little powers are no match for my great ability." Celena said. Celena stuck her arms out and a small ball of energy started to form, which she then threw at the small girl. "She's just an inocent little girl!" Serena scream. "Why do you do such crul things?!" "It's none of your business what I do! Now be quiet if you want to live to see your little friends suffer!" Celena said whillie forming a big ball, which she threw at all the scouts. The scouts flew against the wall, screaming in pain. Serena screamed out at the sight of her friends being hurt. "Nooooo!! Please, don't hurt them take me instead." Serena begged. She struggled to get out of the ropes that held her. She felt them cut into her skin, but didn't care. It was no longer important to her. She knew her misson was to save her friends. Then the ropes started to losen, and she fell to the ground. She didn't have enough strength left to stand. But, instead of seeing Celena, someone else was in her place. Celena was laying on the ground, beathing hard. The person, a women, was helping her up. "Are you alright my dear?" The lady said. Serena felt like she was somehow conected to this person, though she had never seen her before, or so she thought.  
  
**********  
I love to put cliff hangers on the end of my chapters!! I'll try to have chapter six out soon. If you want to e-mail me and get it faster my e-mail is: sailor_star_jupiter@mail.com. Oh, and I would love it if you would review my story. I want all the comments I can get. Thanks! 


	6. Default Chapter

Hi every one! ^_~ Please tell me if you think I should write a sequel. If you want to e-mail me my e-mail is: sailor_star_jupiter@mial.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
She had long, silvery hair up in the same way Serena's was. "My daughter, you must not give in to her. She is very strong, but you can be stronger. Here, take this." She raised her hands above her head and closed her eyes. In between her hands appeared a crystal that had a force field around it. She brought her hands down and opened her eyes. "Queen Serenity?" Serena whispered, only now figuring out who she was. "Yes, my dear. I must leave you now." Queen Serenity handed Serena the crystal. Her image faded away. "Mother.... Good bye." Serena whispered as the queen's image went out of view. "Wasn't that touching." Celena smirked "Time to get your light!" She said as she sent a beam of dark energy out at Sailor Earth. Sailor Earth fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry everyone....... So sorry....... It's all my fault." Her eyes started to close. Her light appeared above her body. "Nooooo!!!!!" Serena shouted. "Take me instead!" "You don't have what I want." Celena replied, while laughing. The Sailor scout with the pony tail looked down at her hands. They started to go transparent. A tear fell down her check before she disappeared completely. Her last word was "Mama.". Then she was gone. "You have no right to take over Earth or take my sister's heart. I am tuxedo mask and I will banish your evil ways." Serena looked up and tuxedo mask was standing about six feet behind her. Standing next to him were the four inners. "You can never stop me, for I have almost all of the golden light!" She cackled and then blasted him and all the scouts but left Serena untouched. Serena held out the crystal she was holding and it started to glow. Her clothes changed, and now she was in a long white dress. "Serenity!" All the scouts shouted. Tuxedo mask's clothes started to change also. Now he was Prince Edmund. Sailor Earth slowly opened her eyes. "I can't stand it any more. I have to tell you." Prince Edmund kneeled beside his sister. "I caused all this. It was my own energy that created Celena. It was jealousy, because everyone knew you and not me. Because you had a girl friend. Because you were older." Her eyes started to close again. A tear rolled down her check but she didn't care to wipe it away. It didn't matter any more. "No, Lauren. Don't die. We can win. Lauren, I need you." There was no answer. Prince Edmund got up and walked over to Celena. "I'll give you what you want if you give my sister back." "Darien. Don't!" He turned around and standing there was Lauren in a long white dress. I had a V neck and long sleeves. "Is it?" Sailor Mercury asked herself out loud. "Princess Celena!" Sailor Venus said, shocked at who it was. Princess Celena did the same motions that Queen Serenity had done, putting her arms in the air and closing her eyes. A similar crystal appeared, but it was a different color. This one was gold. Lauren's golden light, which Celena was holding foated out of her hands and into Princess Celena's. Prince Edmund closed his eyes and his golden light appeared, yet he was unharmed. The two lights floated into the crystal and it gave off a stange gold light. Princess Celena closed her eyes and a gold beam shot out at Celena. "I'm not jealous any more. I like who I am and nobody, especially not you can change my mind!" Princess Celena opened her eyes, and Celena was gone. "We did it!!" Princess Celena shouted. "No, you did it." Edmund smiled at his sister. They turned around and standing there, smiling was Kathryn. "You did it mama." She said as her grin widened. No body had noticed but Sailor Chibi Moon had changed into her princess form also. The senshi stood and looked watched as Pricess Celena ran over to Kathryn and hugged her. "My daughter." She said quietly. But had something gone wrong? Why were they still in the same room, with no windows or doors to excape through? The scenery changed, and they were on the moon, the moon kingdom to be exact. "Where are we?" Princess Serenity asked althought she had an idea. "We're in the moon kingdom." Sailor Jupiter near whispered. Prince Edmund walked up to Princess Serenity. "Serenity, I..." She looked up at him and smiled. "You didn't know. It wil be different know." "Yess, it will." The shenshi smiled. 'Finally!' They all thought. The scenery changed again and they were back in the room. Princess Celena was almost on the floor, in pain. Princess Serenity remembered she had the crystal and spread her arms out and closed her eyes. The crystal started to glow and she felt her self grow weaker. Princess Celena walked up to her and closed her eyes. Prince Edmund did the same. Their golden lights appeared and formed one. They started to glow and so did the crystal. Then energy formed from the golden light and the crystal, which was thrust forward and blasted at Celena. She fell to the grond then disappeared.   
  
* the next day *   
  
Serena and Darien had become boyfriend and girlfriend. Kathryn still wouldn't tell who her father was, for she wanted Lauren to find out for herself. This made Lauren mad at first, but then she didn't care. Rini and Kathryn walked up to Darien and Lauren. Lauren was going back to America, where she lived but first she wanted to say good- bye to Darien. "I'll miss you." She said while looking at the ground. "I'll think of you everyday, Lauren." Darien smiled at his sister. They hugged each other, then Lauren got on the plan. She looked out then window at Darien, then turned her head as a tear rolled down her check. Darien sadly walked away, looking at the ground. 'Lauren, I will miss you terribly, as you are a big part of my life.'Darien thought. Then he saw something on the ground, it looked like a small perfectly round black ball. It gave off a strange black light. It couldn't be possible, could it? 


End file.
